


The Glass Lies

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day Six, M/M, Tumblr: olivarryweek, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivarry Week: Day Six- Justice League AU (I had such a hard time with this one. My mom literally sat down with me and helped. So, kudos to my mom.)</p>
<p>“Look, I know that who I am and who Oliver is, and I need your help saving him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Lies

            Batman was probably the most terrifying man that Barry had ever met. Ever. That included Reverse-Flash, Zoom, Vandal Savage, and Ra’s al Ghul. The man in the black cape and cowl stared unimpressed at the speedster, who was embarrassed about turning to the Dark Knight with such a somewhat personal problem.

            “I need your help stopping Sam Scudder.”

            The Dark Knight wasn’t surprised. It hadn’t even been a whole hour since the Justice League gathered in the Watchtower to watch Scudder’s (aka Mirror Master) worldwide broadcast calling out the Flash.

            “As you can see,” the criminal mastermind smirked, turning the camera away from himself. “I have something of yours you may want back.”

            Barry’s heart fell at the sight of Oliver Queen chained up and gagged, his face more annoyed than scared. The other League members gave him a mixture of confused and sorrowful looks, but Barry couldn’t take his eyes off his fiancé, his fingers subconsciously turning the ring hidden underneath his gloves.

            Diana was the first person to approach him, laying a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Flash. I’m sure that this Oliver Queen is unharmed, and that you’ll save him.”

            Barry smiled. Diana really was proof that a warrior could be both strong and compassionate.

            “What I want to know is how you scored billionaire playboy Oliver Queen of all people?” He heard Green Lantern joke from behind him in an attempt to lift his spirits. “What is your secret?”

            Barry laughed humorlessly. “I’m actually a likeable human being.”

            “Can’t argue that.” Lantern smiled sympathetically. “Even Arrow likes you, and he doesn’t like anyone. Speaking of which, has anyone seen him today? I’m sure he could help with Scudder.”

            The speedster resisted the urge to laugh at the irony. If the Green Arrow was at the Watchtower, there would be no need in Barry saving him in civilian form. When Superman (“Kal-El, Flash. We’re friends.”) flew over to his side, Barry was starting to feel smothered. “If you need our help against Scudder, we’re here.”

            He nodded, both happy and annoyed at the support from his team. No one knew about his and Oliver’s identities or their engagement, and he knew Oliver wanted it to stay that way. He had no idea how Scudder had found out about them.

            “Thanks, but if Mirror Master sees the entire League coming, he might panic and hurt Mr. Queen.” 

            In reality, he just didn’t want someone accidentally finding out that Oliver was the Green Arrow. Superman raised an eyebrow at the formal way Barry addressed Oliver, but accepted his answer. That’s when Barry noticed Batman standing quietly in the back of the room, looking less surprised and less worried than everyone else. If it had been a few months ago, Barry would’ve brushed it off as Batman being his usual, serious, broody self. Now, though, after working closely with the Dark Knight, he noticed a knowing gleam in the detective’s eye. Which is why he waited for everyone else to mill out of the room before approaching.

 

            Batman stared at him like he hadn’t said anything. “Look, I know that who I am and who Oliver is, and I need your help saving him. Scudder is going to be expecting me to come alone, and I can’t ask the others. Please.”

            Batman continued staring silently at Barry for a few moments, before nodding. “I’ll help, Flash, but you need to do everything I say…”

0000000

            Oliver was definitely not used to being a damsel in distress, but he already knew he didn’t like it.

He’d been getting ready for a business meeting when someone in an orange suit and green cowl appeared in the mirror beside him. His mind had barely been able to register _Mirror Master_ before he was being pulled into the mirror and knocked unconscious.

Now, he was chained up at what appeared to be the abandoned Central City Carnival in the Hall of Mirrors, because where else would a supervillain take his hostage?

Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled at the chains wrapped neck-to-ankle around him.

“Now, now, Mr. Queen.” Mirror Master’s voice echoed through the building. “That’ll do no good. The only way you’re getting out of here is in a body bag, or carrying the Flash’s body.”

“What do you want with me?” He asked, playing the ignorant captive, because he couldn’t find it in himself to play the scared captive.

A cold laugh sent a chill down his spine. “You know _exactly_ why you’re here. People think they can hide secrets from me, but I see _everything_ —like you and the Flash having a ‘private’ lip-lock behind S.T.A.R labs.”

Oliver groaned. Now he remembered. It was a week ago. Oliver had come into town to spend time with Barry—it was actually when he proposed, which Barry accepted excitedly—but a bank robbery had interrupted the end of their date. Barry insisted that the Flash had it handled, so Oliver went back to S.T.A.R labs to wait. After about an hour of waiting, Oliver was ready to throw on his costume and check on his fiancé when the speedster ran in, tired but relatively unharmed. Barry immediately began discussing with Caitlin and Cisco the meta that was robbing the bank—a young woman with super-strength—and Oliver quietly excused himself to get some air.

            All Oliver could think about was how everyone he loved got hurt—Sara died twice, Laurel was murdered, Felicity was paralyzed, Thea was stabbed. He knew that with Barry things would be different; after all, Barry had superpowers and faced off against dangerous metahumans all the time. Somehow, though, that thought didn’t comfort him. He was beginning to think that he’d rushed into an engagement too quickly when he heard the door open. Barry walked out, still in his Flash suit, a worried expression on his face.

            “Everything okay?”

            He nodded, averting his eyes. “I’m fine. I just needed some air.”

            Footsteps approached, and a hand raised Oliver’s face so that he and Barry were eye-to-eye. Instead of the confusion he so often saw in his other partners’ eyes when he felt this way, Barry’s expression was one of understanding. He forgot sometimes why he and Barry worked so well—they both understood the life. They’d both watched people they loved be murdered. They both knew what it was like to feel like poison in people’s lives. Neither ever had to explain what they were feeling or why—the other always knew.

            Barry leaned forward and pressed their lips together, running his hands calmingly down Oliver’s arms. “We’re going to be fine.” He sighed against his fiancé’s lips.

            Honestly, Oliver should’ve _known_ they were being watched. He should’ve insisted they go back inside or something. He’d been lucky that neither had mentioned Oliver being the Green Arrow, or that he hadn’t called Barry by his name.

            “Remembering now?” Scudder chuckled. “I wouldn’t worry your pretty head, Mr. Queen. The Flash isn’t one to leave anyone to the mercy of a supervillain, especially someone he loves.”

            “I’m not afraid of you.” Oliver growled, fighting his bounds once again. “The Flash is going to stop you.”

            A new voice—a very familiar one—now cut through the room, and Oliver nearly stopped breathing. “Oliver!”

            One of the mirror’s shimmered, and Oliver could see Barry moving through the rides and games outside. “Come on out, Scudder! I’m here!”

           

            Oliver could only watch as Mirror Master stepped out to meet the speedster and drew his mirror gun. What he didn’t expect was _another_ Barry to appear beside him, hood and quiver in hand. The second Barry laughed at the confused expression on his fiancé’s face as he helped remove the chains.

            “How—?” Oliver’s eyes shifted between the Barry fighting Scudder to the one crouching beside him.

            “Sometimes we have to trust our teammates.” Barry grinned, handing Oliver his effects. “Like when Batman says that he can replicate Scudder’s illusion feature on his weapon and create a fake Flash to distract him while I snuck in to help you.” 

            Oliver pulled on his costume and shook his head, a goofy smile on his face. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too, babe.” Barry pecked a kiss on his fiancé’s lips. “Now let’s go kick his ass.”


End file.
